Meimanda
Meimanda is a region of the Niemida Prefecture. Government and History Believed to have been Shinan who retreated east to escape the slaving of their northern neighbors, the Jinsa were at first widely separated and desperate refugees with no unified identity. Upon arriving in Meimanda, the settlers, led by a man known only as Mentia, discovered the native lightbringers and, according to legend, were guided to the Brilliant River and to the perfect spot to allow them to survive the winter and begin to prosper in the subsequent years. Over the course of their history an occasional leader-seer would rise up, claiming the lightbringers had a new destination for those willing to travel and would lead a group of followers to another place of settlement. Over time these groups would lose contact with one another only to have it restored when a lightbringer would return another set of travelers to a forgotten settled land. The explorers from Niemidaland were thought by most of the settlements they came across to be other Jinsa and that they were foreigners who had discovered so many of the lightbringers' enclaves they were admired and welcomed as brothers. Geography The region of Meimanda has a varied and rich landscape, with thick pine forests in the west stretching into shrub-land and increasing badlands in the east. The primary source of sustenance centers around a long river-like inlet stretching east to west across the region. The Brilliant River is the name of the inlet/river that runs through the center of the region, so named for the original path of lights laid down by the ancient lightbringers that still keep the water lit in the night and push back the dark. Mentia's Rest is the name of a great canyon lying along the division of the land between green and badland. Though nowhere close to comparing to the Grand Canyon of Sah'Ra it is still a sizable mark in the earth and leaves a significant impression. Elder Pine is the name given to the largest tree in the thickly wooded western portion of the region but often used interchangeably to refer to the entirety of the pine forest. Elder Pine itself is considered sacred by the people, and the other trees of the forest its children and gift to the people of Meimanda. People Known as the Jinsa in their own tongue they match in many ways the Shinan of Niemidaland, copper-skinned, broad-shouldered humans with strong, well-defined features. Unlike the Shinan the Jinsa men often grow their beards out in simple styles although the women here too leave their hair long although many wear it loose or in a simple braid or ponytail. The people live mostly along the Brilliant River in haphazard villages that bleed over into one another as time goes on and grow into cities as they are connected by light. The lightbringers are revered as great spirits of good and leaders must prove themselves to have their blessing before being accepted as legitimate by the people. Resources The most notable resource in Meimanda is the Lightbringers. It is unclear what exactly these 'creatures' are. They appear to be small glowing orbs of warm orange light but it is clear that they possess at least some level of self-awareness as they have consistently led the Jinsa to places of great prosperity. They can and are captured and held by the Jinsa for requesting guidance but are never kept contained for longer than two months, fading and eventually ceasing to exist if deprived of free roam for too long. The Jinsa proclaim they are watchful and caring spirits, less mystic observers believe they may be some form of creature simply incredibly adept at settling humans to serve some unknown symbiotic purpose as they are often found around settlements and have not been observed near the badlands of the east. Great pine forests cover the western portion of the region and provide an excellent source of wood for the natives. The Jinsa lack greatly in grain for their daily bread. Religion The Jinsa worship the lightbringers as helpful and loving spirits and devote themselves solely to these spirits. References http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=18574279&postcount=56 Category:Regions Category:Regions in the Salterri Imperium Category:Regions of Telluris